20 Words to say it all
by Cozypie
Summary: When you are just allowed to use a few words, how meaningful can they be ? First fic, give it a try :) New chapter up with Spencer and Emily
1. Chapter 1

Hello I'm cozypie. I apologize for every mistake I made. English isn't my first language and it's quiet hard to write. I really hope you can still enjoy this. i found the concept on a german fanfiction side and grew kind of found to it.

I don't own Criminal Minds

Penelope and Derek 20 words challenge

_20 words that began forever_

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride"  
>"Now and for the rest of our lifes!"<p>

_19 words that made us laugh_

"Guys, we are official an item"  
>"No way, really"<br>"Took you just, how long? Six years?"  
>"Finally, 50 bucks Reid"<p>

_18 words that nearly ended it all_

"Maybe we are not meant to be! You need your knight in shining amor, I'm damaged after all"

_17 words that betrayed me_

"You've been shot derek!"  
>"I didn't want to freak you out"<br>"We are married derek! Dammit boy"

_16 words that meant the world to me_

"Derek, you should take a seat. I'm pregnant"  
>"You mean we are going to be parents?"<p>

_15 words that engulfed me in my wake_

"No, no. I don't want to, stop"  
>"Derek, Hot Stuff. It's me, you are safe"<p>

_14 words that woke me up_

"She isn't going to wait forever boy"  
>"What..."<br>"Tell her how you feel, pronto"

_13 words that created the bridge_

"Whats the name of the new girl, reid?"  
>"I don't know, gomez maybe?"<p>

_12 words that broke my heart_

"We are not together, garcia is just a buddy"  
>"Indeed, I am"<p>

_10 words that cured our boredom_

"Flying to virgina folks"  
>"safe to world for me,superheros"<p>

_9 words that drove me mad_

"Derek, do I look fat in that dress? Honestly"

_8 words that scared the wits out of_ me

"Pen, it's Derek. He's been shot"  
>"God, no"<p>

_7 words that made me fall back in love with you_

"The new Spiderman is amazing, isn't he"

_6 words that overjoyed me_

"Derek, we have her. Healthy"  
>"Thanks"<p>

_5 words that seduced me_

"Strawberries and cream?"  
>"Five minutes"<p>

_4 words that took us to the skies_

"You have twins! Gratulation"

_3 words that i hated_

"No sex Derek!

_2 words that saved us from falling_

"Baby girl"

_1 word that started it all_

"Believe"


	2. Chapter 2

Hello here I am again :) I just want to thank you for your lovely reviews they really meant the world to me :) the next chapter is about Emily and Hotch, it got slightly OC because I pictured them more as a Family and less as the Agents they are... I hope you still like it.

and if you have a pair you want me to write this 20 words about feel free to suggest them. hope to hear from you

Cozy

Emily and Aaron 

_20 words that began forever_  
>„1. Be a loving father<br>2. Be my loving husband  
>3. Be the super Agent you are. That's how it's supposed to be."<p>

_19 words that made us laugh_  
>„Mr. Bad Ass Agent fainted at the maternity ward"<br>„That's not funny"  
>„It's incredible funny!"<br>„Happens to the best"

_18 words that nearly ended it all_  
>„Agents Hotchner, Prentiss. I hope you are aware that your "relationship" is highly inappropriate. End it for good"<p>

_17 words that betrayed me_  
>„We have to keep it under her radar " "What am I? Your dirty little secret?" "Em, please"<p>

_16 words that meant the world to me_  
>„We are family! We will fight together! And stay together" "Forever?" "Yes forever" "Thanks Garcie" "Always"<p>

_15 words that engulfed me in my wake_  
>„Aaron, those are contractions" „Too early?" „She is a Baby, she doesn't know the date!"<p>

_14 words that woke me up_  
>„Daddy, Emmy Mummy, there is a monster under my bed! Can I sleep here?"<p>

_13 words that created the bridge_  
>„You're really staying?" „First be a father. I promised you, Honey" „Thanks Aaron"<p>

_12 words that broke my heart_  
>„Will Mommy be sad if I call Emily Mum?"<br>„No Jake. No"

_10 words that cured our boredom_  
>„Jake, Henry. What are you doing there?"<br>„Nothing Mum, nooooothing"

_9 words that drove me mad_  
>„Emily, you're pregnant, you're not going. Stay with Pen!"<p>

_8 words that scared the wits out of me_  
>„Hotch, there is a bomb under Emily's Car"<p>

_7 words that made me fall back in love with you_  
>„No case or phone. It's our Honeymoon!"<p>

_6 words that overjoyed me_  
>„It's a girl!" „Yeah a sister!"<p>

_5 words that seduced me_  
>„Hotelroom sex?" „Never get's old"<p>

_4 words that took us to the skies_  
>„I wanna adopt Jack"<p>

_3 words that i hated_  
>„Wheels up in… "<p>

_2 words that saved us from falling_  
>„Stay safe"<p>

_1 word that started it all_

Feel


	3. Chapter 3

Hello and thank you for your kind reviews :)

Here is a new piece

I still have problems with your grammer and I'm soo sorry for it.  
>Hope you enjoy it.<br>If you'd like a pairing for the next chapter, tell me

greets Cozy

_20 words that began forever_  
>"Hey I'm Jennifer Jareau, JJ for short."<p>

"Penelope, I feel a little bit too colourful right now"  
>"I love it!"<p>

_19 words that made us laugh_  
>"Say it again! Who found you making out?"<br>"Hotch"  
>"No... haha I'm not even ..."<br>"Thanks. Really. You're so supporting!"

_ 18 words that nearly ended it all_  
>"I'm feed up by your JJ-Show! I have feelings too!"<br>"And I can't stand you worshipping Derek!"

"Go"

_ 17 words that betrayed me_  
>"Pen, how dare you. Without me. Really?"<br>"JJ, i didn't know. I swear..."  
>"It was summer sale!"<p>

_16 words that meant the world to me_  
>"JJ we'd like for you to be Amelias Godmother"<br>"Really, REALLY? Oh thank you! Shopping time!"

_15 words that engulfed me in my wake_  
>"Pen? Could you come?"<br>"Sweety? What happened"

"We had a fight. Like big"  
>"10 minutes"<p>

_14 words that woke me up_  
>"It's so hard. I'm done here"<br>"JJ, did you meet up with your therapist?"

_13 words that created the bridge_  
>"Henry or William?"<br>"Henry that's not even a question!"

"Good Girl. Momma's proud"

_12 words that broke my heart_  
>"Maybe I'm just unlovable and that's it"<br>"Garcie, that's nonsense! I swear."

_10 words that cured our boredom_  
>"Starbucks?"<br>"Shoppen?"  
>"Shoes?"<br>"Why don't we get married?"

"Good question "

_9 words that drove me mad_  
>"Maybe he doesn't just love me like that?"<p>

"ARGH!"

_8 words that scared the wits out of me_  
>"JJ and Amelia had a car accident, hurry"<p>

_7 words that made me fall back in love with you_  
>"We stick together, no matter what. Promise!"<p>

_6 words that overjoyed me_  
>"Sisters, in every way than blood"<p>

_5 words that seduced me_  
>"He'll love it, trust me"<p>

_4 words that took us to the skies_  
>"4 Cosmos, half price"<p>

_3 words that i hated_  
>"300 $ for shoes?"<p>

_2 words that saved us from falling_  
>"Break?"<br>"Coffee!"

_1 word that started it all_  
>Familiarity<p>

Nothing belongs to me... I swear ;)


	4. Chapter 4

cozypie is back :) just wanted to thank you all for your kind words, they really made me day a little brighter :)  
>this one is for tannerose5, hope you like it!<br>If someone has a pairing wish just review or PM me.

I don't own Criminal Minds

**Emily and Spencer**  
><strong>20 words challenge<strong>

_20 words that began forever_  
>"You are the rose to my doctor"<br>"I love you too Spence"  
>"So are we ... a thing now?"<br>"We are"

_19 words that made us laugh_  
>"Her first word was unsub! That's terrible"<br>"Comes after her mother doesn't she?"  
>"No aunty pen and jj time!"<p>

_18 words that nearly ended it all_  
>"Are you ashamed of me? Because I'm not one of those muscle man?"<br>"That's not it"  
>"Then what?"<p>

_17 words that betrayed me_  
>"You tried to run away from me, even had a plan ticket. Why would you do that?"<p>

_16 words that meant the world to me_  
>"Can I call you Dad &amp; Mum? Even if I'm adopted?"<br>"Does one ring rule them all?"

_15 words that engulfed me in my wake_  
>"Emily, wake up! Your daughter is crying"<br>"Got the insomnia from you, deal with it"

_14 words that woke me up_  
>"Spencer is dating this new tech"<br>"He is?"  
>"Looks like you missed the chance"<p>

_13 words that created the bridge_  
>"We made it through everything life threw at us! We can do this!"<p>

_12 words that broke my heart_  
>"I can't even do the one thing every Woman can, why me?"<p>

_10 words that cured our boredom_  
>"You are pregnant!"<br>"Thats impossible!"  
>"We just adopted a child!"<p>

_9 words that drove me mad_  
>"Are you mad?"<br>"No"  
>"Kiss me?"<br>"Kiss the techgirl!"

_8 words that scared the wits out of me_  
>"We are trying to stop her internal bleedings"<p>

_7 words that made me fall back in love with you_  
>"You are someone special! You really matter"<p>

_6 words that overjoyed me_  
>"The kids aren't home. Adult time"<p>

_5 words that seduced me_  
>"It has always been you"<p>

_4 words that took us to the skies_  
>"Now kiss the bride"<p>

_3 words that i hated_  
>"There's no coffee"<p>

_2 words that saved us from falling_  
>"Love you"<p>

_1 word that started it all_  
>"Lifelike"<p> 


End file.
